


A Helping Hand

by Narias



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Help, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narias/pseuds/Narias
Summary: This is my first fanfic, it's not beta read either (Any volunteers?) and I suck at summaries...The tension between the Alpha Quadrant and Dominion is heating up, looking like war will happen at any time. Luckily a Vulcan science vessel has made contact with an alien species that is at the same technical advances or better than the Dominion and have agreed to join with them for they have no love for the Dominion either. What does this mean for the people of DS9 and the Alpha Quadrant, only time will tell.





	A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya and Welcome! I just wanted to let everyone know this is my first ever Fanfic and I'm super excited. I look forward to your comments and welcome any constructive criticism. I will be in need of a beta and look forward to finding one. This is chapter will have mistakes that I will fix at a later date. 
> 
> As per usual with fanfic. I don't own Star Trek or anything in that fandom. The alien race and my original character are my ideas however.

Sitting down at his desk Captain Sisko looks pensive as he fiddles with the baseball lost in thought. Hearing his doors open he looks towards his senior staff, well 5 of the 6. Doctor Bashir was unable to attend due to an emergency. 

“Alright, Starfleet Command has just informed me a new alien species in the Gamma Quadrant was discovered who according to them are sworn enemies of the Dominion and have agreed to help us once negations have been finalized. It looks like DS9 will be the ones hosting this... conference.” Sisko informs everyone.

“Excuse me, Captain. But how can Starfleet just invite people here that we know nothing about! How do we know they’re not in league with the Founders!!” Says Major Kira in a frustrated tone. 

“I agree with Nerys, Captain." Odo starts to say.

"As do I, Captain" interrupts Worf. 

"We should find out more before inviting them here. We may...” Says Odo in his usual gruff voice

“Odo... Worf, Major.” interrupts Sisko. “ I agree but we are on the verge of war. We don't know what the Cardassians are up to. The Vulcans who made first contact have assured us that they’re legitimate and will be a big help to us all. We need every ally we can get in our fight against the dominion.” Sisko says with a stern look. 

“As I was saying they're very secretive about themselves and only allow the basic information to be shared to others, any additional information must be done in person. They also don’t want the founders to know just yet that they’re going to be meeting with us. They wouldn’t allow the Vulcans who made contact with us to send us any information other than that they will fight alongside us.” Says Sisko placing the ball back down, before standing up and walking around the desk. 

“The official date for the conference is a week from now but they will be arriving tomorrow to help us do security sweeps in case we have founders hidden on board. They apparently have something that helps them detect founders and our willing to share this with us as a kind of... sign of good faith.” Sisko continues turning towards Odo. “Odo I want you to meet them along with the Major and me at 1200 hours at docking bay 3. They’ve been informed that you are on board and have informed us that they wish to meet you. They have sworn not to do anything towards you but want all of they’re people to meet you so they can ‘know’ you. What ever that means.”

“And just how many of these... people will I have to meet? I am not a side show!” Odo says.

“I was told it would be six of them. The ambassador, his 2 aides and 2 guards. ” Says Sisko clasping his hands behind his back. “We will be having the usual representatives for the negotiations. Humans, Vulcans, Romulans, Klingons, and Bajorans are the only ones invited to show. The cardassins have also been invited but they have not confirmed as of now if they will be joining the talks. If things go well another conference we be held allowing representatives from all the aligned worlds to join.” Looking towards O'Brian "Oh Chief, I was also told that they are a reptilian type species and they like it warmer than we do. So I need you to give them access to the environmental controls in the guest quarters." says Sisko 

“Benjamin do we know anything else about them?” Says Dax getting excited. "I can't wait to meet them. It's always so excited to meet new species."

Turning to look at Dax while holding up a hand and a smirk on his face. “You know as much as I do, Old Man. Don’t worry you can ask them any questions you desire tomorrow after they arrive.”

Looking at everyone before focusing on Sisko. “I’ll get started on their rooms right away. Do they have any other special requests?” Says O’Brian. 

“Not that we know off yet Chief. I’ll let you know if they need anything else. Dismissed.”

“I don’t like this.” Says Odo before leaving heading back to his office to begin preparations for tomorrow and next week. 

“Neither do I, constable.” Mutters Sisko as he gazes towards the wormhole.


End file.
